Xion
by ladybug47
Summary: "Hi" those words were the sart of it all
1. Chapter 1

First: I do not OWN any of this means kingdom Heats! My little story that's it . THANK YOU =D

"I'm not a SUNK!"

This is my first story so take it easy and tell me if I suck so here it goes

This is about that girl (Xion) in the organizion13 and her experience .

Xion stepped out of the hall and into that tall chair room with her hood all the way on but , she could still see the nobodies in there coat things you know what I'm talking about . while Superior was talking about her she caught the sight of what looked like the closest one of them all to her age . He looked almost stunned to see her looking at him she smiled when the meeting was over the superior came too her "It's nice to have you join us " she took off her hood . " I'm glad too !" she said and did a nervous laugh . "Yes, well I want you too meet all of the members but , first supper !" He opened a portal and gave a jester to her to fallow him so she did and just like that they were in a dinning room she took a seat next to the younger boy he smiled and she sat down she stared to say hi but was interrupted by portals opening . Then just like that they were all there and began to eat . she looked next to her at the younger boy then at the man next to her he was a medium tall man , he hade a pony tail that was streaked with gray like a skunk's hair and an eye patch ! so then she pictured a little sunk with an eye patch so at this thought she started to laugh and LOUD the whole room stopped talking and looked at the laughing new girl . The man asked in what sounded like a teenager's voice said to xion "what's with you ?" So at that she pictured the little sunk beginning to talk which made her laugh even harder then the little sunk said "tell me !" "I'm your superior now tell me !" she finally stopped and said "you look like a sunk !" then she got tickled again ! He unfortunately he did not find this funny but , most of them did . He then said angrily "MY NAME IS XIGBAR and I'm not a skunk !" Xion then realizing she had hurt the man (or as much as hurt as a nobody can get) she then said " I'm sorry but in my head I had a little sunk with an eye patch on and was talking with me so I'm sorry!" Xigbar then said "well I'm not a sunk " "well I realize that now hee!"

I know the ending stinks and It sucks but so now that I think about it Xigbar does look like a sunk hee –hee !


	2. Chapter 2 hiiiiiiiii

Once again I don't own anything !

"Hi" chapter two of I'm not a sunk

After the good laugh at dinner Xion went back to her room and read for hours and finally fell asleep . She was woken up by somebody tapping her and saying "Xion , Xion , Xion !" She turned over and looked at a young boy with weird hair cut saying "Wake up sleepy head" Xion blinked several times before getting up realizing she was still in her robe thingy . "Hi ?" she said "well hiiiiiii too you too!" "my names Demix but you can call me demy ok !^^" "Ok" she said just as happy "I shall be your tour gide Barbie !" demix said . "First well go to meet Soupier then xiggy I mean Xigbar" and at that he opened a portal she walked in after him and BLING they were on top of the castle . "Oh, hello demix xion" He {the soupier } for a second turned form the big kingdom hearts moon thing and then turned right back . "yeah well that's the big man now on to Xigbar !" Xion was nervous to see the man that she called "A SUNK!" But she didn't tell Demy . She opened the portal this time to the kitchen . "hey! Demix yelled at the figure poking around in the refrigerator . "Oh, hi lil' buddy" the sunk looked up and blinked "And Hi to you girly girl!" he gave a little wink to Xion . "H-Hiii" she managed to studier out . "Well what brings you guys here ?" "I'm showing the new girl around to everybody" "Hmmmm , well I'm Xigbar number 2 around here and the finest one of them all! Hee" "hi umm Xigbar" "I'm going to the movies later want to come?" "No thanks" "No, thank you I'm going to snoop around the castle" "Good for you !" well I'm going PRIDE ROCK to shoot at the birds !" He then stepped back from the refrigerator and opened a portal and walked away . "Dose he do that often ?" "Yep pretty much you catch on quick don't you ?" they both laughed at the thought of Xigbar the crazy old man shooting at the poor birds . "well!" Demix said clearing his through "off we go to see Xaldin !" So off they went . They ended up herring the sounds of two men arguing "Get up ! I said !" "NO, I was here first !" "Noooo! I WAS SO LET ME SIT THERE ! NOW!" that's when Demix and Xion walked in on xalidin and luxeus fighting and in each others face . "Umm hi there ?" demix said as if notifying them that people were there . They both turned around and looked at them. The first thing Xion noticed was that one of them was freakishly TALL . "Oh, Hi newbie Demix" the man said "I'm Xaldin" "Yeah and I'm Lexeus" he held his hand out but she stepped back he laughed . "Are you scared?" xaldin said in a playful manner .She shook her head "YES!" Xaldin , Lexeus , Demix all started to laugh . "What you are pretty tall" and she then began to laugh her self . After talking with them Demix said "we better get going" then by portal they were in a hall way in front of the door that was blaring music (emo music to be precise! ) Demix knocked on the door a few times before a man showed up .He was a rather short man with blue hair opened the door . "hi" he said "my name is Zexion and yes I am rather and yes I do illusions and I am emo ." "will that be all?" "well hi Shorty ! and yep that about covers it" "oh and this Xion!" "hi" "hello" she waved and he gave her a smirk and closed the door. "well he was nice" she said "oh, him oh don't mind him he's EMO so he's never really in a good mood .shall we continue?" "yes that would be nice ." "Oh , and has he ever heard of depression meds?" "I Gess not!" they stood there laughing and walked into anther portal . and appeared in what looked like a High school lab only whiter . They walked closer to they blond man standing over a few papers . "hello!" Demix shouted at the top of his lungs the man jumped and screamed like a little school girl that had seen a rat. Demix chuckled to him self "Don't do that !" "s-s-sorry Vexen it was just to easy hee !" Demix said while laughing "hearty har har" "I'm Vexen the scientist around her meaning I do all the worthless experiments around here" "Hi I'm Xion" "well I'm afraid well have to cut this short but ive got a report dew tomorrow so goodbye." Vexen said while pushing them out . Then shutting the door on them both . "well is that any way to treat me! And Xion!"Vexen peered his head out the door "Yes!" and slammed the door . "humph!" he said turning to Xion . He opened the portal that lead to the gardens where two figures stood as they got closer one had pink hair the other a bright shade of blond . The blond laugh (evilly ) at a plant that was steaming while the pink haired on was sitting there with a twitch in his eye and his mouth open . "Hello , larxene ….what did you do ?" "Oh, hi and hello Xion and I burnt his precious little flower thing !" she laughed again . "Dare I ask why ?" "Because …. He made me mad" "How" "I don't know I just new he would" "h-h-h-hi" Marluxia said in a questing tone "It's ok dude let it out" He then started to sob . Xion and Demix backed away and opened a portal Larxene wave at Xion and smiled "nice kid" she thought . the ended back at the kitchen they noticed Siax with a cup of coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other he said "hi" and glared at demix like don't touch me ! Xion said "HI, ummm?" "Saix" he said blankly . and walked away . They turned and looked at a trio of men playing what looked like a game of poker . The young man she had sat by at dinner was sitting there pouting . "HI!" they (Xion and demix ) said in unison . "Ello" the sandy beach blond man said while looking at some cards and smiling . "My name is Luxord and I'm winning he said while putting the same cards . "Hi!" said the fiery red headed man (early twenties 23..21…24) My name is axle and I'm going broke =D" he said and they trio laugh . "hi ya" I'm Roxas and I … am nothing ?" they all laughed . he looked at her and smiled . "well .. I'm Xion and I'm going to my room tell me who wins ok ." "K, see u soon" She began back to her room and thought "they all seem to like me ?" She smiled at the thought and opened her door and fell on her bed wishing she had her diary she changed into her PJs and went to sleep….

Ok longgggg chapter.. night night^^


End file.
